


Halloween Havoc

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Armitage Hux is Not Nice, Armitage Hux is a Jerk, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Closet Sex, Come Eating, Doctor Who References, Dorm Sex, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Hand Jobs, Horror References, Large Cock, Light Angst, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Dopheld Mitaka/Phasma, Minor Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Minor Jessika Pava/Paige Tico, Pining Ben Solo, Poor Dopheld Mitaka, Protective Ben Solo, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Size Kink, Star Trek References, Time Skips, Trapped In A Closet, Virgin Ben Solo, halloween party, virgin Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 21:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20785604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which being trapped in a closet at a Halloween party leads to more.





	Halloween Havoc

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Locked In
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: I sincerely apologize to Rob Zombie for insulting his version of Halloween II. I didn’t hate it, believe me; Poe’s just being a little shit. (Also, Hux calling Poe “Damn-moron” was inspired by some insult I saw towards him on Tumblr because they were pissy about him flying the Falcon)

  
Walking into the campus building where they were having the Halloween party was easy — apparently, the organizer of the party was an Oingo Boingo fan. “No One Lives Forever” was playing pretty loudly. At nineteen, Ben couldn’t say he wanted to think about that too much. After all, he was still young. They all were, really.   
  
The room was practically decorated in Halloween stuff — Ben could only suppose that it looked like what would happen if Jack Skellington threw up in there. Toy bats hanging from the ceiling, orange and black streamers just about everywhere, black and orange glitter —  
  
“Ben!” Paige Tico greeted him, wearing a Wonder Woman costume that, honestly, suited her. Ben and Paige were more friends than anything else, not to mention Paige had a girlfriend, but Ben could acknowledge that she looked pretty good. “Good to see you! Thought that you weren’t going to make it. Gotta say, you don’t make a bad prince.”  
  
Ben nodded. It was a medieval prince costume, for lack of better ideas — he was way too tall and muscular to pull off a convincing Frodo — that he’d decided to add his own spin on. The dark colors, things like that. (Unfortunately, dressing up as Michael Myers was a no-go. The only thing that scared Michael more than Doctor Loomis, apparently, was Professor Ackbar forbidding even fake knives at the party. Maybe if Loomis was still around, he and Professor Ackbar would have made a good team)  
  
“Where’s Poe?” Ben said.   
  
“Over here.” And turning around, Ben had to say that Poe looked...pretty damn good in his makeshift Tenth Doctor costume. The long coat...it suited him. His breath hitched — and he was still long enough to feel the fact that he was still for too long.   
  
“You look...great,” Ben said.   
  
Poe grinned. Somehow, he looked even prettier when he did that. Damn him. “So do you. Very...well, princely.”  
  
“Hey, at least you knew what to dress up as,” Ben said. “I would have gone as Michael, but, y’know, rules.”  
  
“That’s a pity. Bet you would have made a great Michael.”  
  
Poe winked at him, and Ben wished that his heart didn’t skip a beat in that moment.   
  
They were already by the punchbowl and the snacks bar, taking a look at and sampling the various sweets (including cookies shaped like pumpkins when Paige groaned. “Oh boy. Looks like Hux is here.”  
  
Poe sighed. “Well...maybe Hugs has decided, for a change, to not be a tool?”  
  
“I doubt it.” Jessika, who was dressed up as Batman, shrugged as she spoke. “No idea what his problem is.”  
  
Hux approached the table, dressed as a Starfleet officer. Ben was certain that most Starfleet officers would vehemently deny any association with Hux if they saw the costume. His friends, Phasma (dressed as Brienne of Tarth) and Dopheld (dressed as Data from Star Trek. Ben wondered absently what the Brienne/Data fanfiction would look like) followed.   
  
“Well, looks like Solo’s crawled out from under his rock to join us,” Hux said. “And his friends too. Seems like the Losers Club is in session.”  
  
Ben flinched, stepping protectively closer to Poe. Jess spoke up. “Don’t you have better things to do?”  
  
Hux continued. “Getting a little protective of Damn-moron, aren’t you, Solo? I suppose you should have dressed up as a knight — you’ll never be a prince, after all. Just trailing after Damn-moron like a lost dog, hoping he’ll notice you and maybe give you a pity fuck...”  
  
“You know,” Ben snapped, and maybe rising to Hux’s bait wasn’t the wisest thing to do, but Hux’s comment had struck a nerve in him despite himself, “I would have dressed up as an asshole, but I couldn’t find any costumes in your size.”  
  
Hux raised an eyebrow. “Touched a nerve, didn’t I?”  
  
“More like getting on them.”  
  
It was Dopheld that spoke up — he seemed nice enough, Ben thought. He had no idea, really, why Dopheld and his girlfriend, Phasma, hung around Hux.   
  
“Armie,” he said, “It’s not worth it.”  
  
“True,” Hux said. “Trading jabs with someone like Solo wasn’t what I expected to get out of tonight. Let’s go.”  
  
Dopheld and Hux left. Ben could swear that he wasn’t just upset, but embarrassed. Maybe that was one of the worst parts; it wasn’t like Hux was wrong...  
  
Poe turned to look at him, winked. Something about the expression was enough to reassure him in that moment, and Ben smiled.   
  
“Permission to get us both away from it all?” Poe said.   
  
“No problem,” Ben said.   
  
***  
  
The closet was a relief, if Ben was to be honest. He didn’t know if Poe felt the same, although judging by how Poe sighed in relief as well, apparently he was also pretty worn out from the crowds. Or maybe it was Hux’s less-than-subtle insinuation. Either way, Ben thought, he was glad to have some company in this dark closet.   
  
“You know, I wish I had a flashlight in here,” Ben said.   
  
Poe laughed. “Really?”  
  
Ben shrugged. “It’d be nice to get some light in here. Makes me worry Michael Myers is going to pop out any moment.”   
  
Poe snorted. “I don’t think Michael could get through a glass door.”  
  
“Imagine that,” Ben said lightly. “Michael Myers, being stopped by nothing more than a glass door. Then again, can’t he bust through anything?”  
  
“Well, there was that scene in _Halloween II...” _A beat. “The original. Not the edgelord remake.”  
  
Ben snorted with laughter. “Edgelord? Seriously?”  
  
Poe shrugged. “I’m not wrong, am I?”  
  
“Not entirely,” Ben said. “Just imagine bringing it up in film class. ‘Professor Madine, my hot take is that Rob Zombie’s Halloween II is one hundred percent an edgelord movie...’”  
  
Poe shrugged again. “Hey, I’m not that much of a smart-ass.”  
  
Ben smiled. “I like that you’re a smart ass,” he said. “It’s...funny.” _Dodged a bullet there, Solo, _he thought.   
  
Poe grinned. “I try.”  
  
Fuck, Ben really wished he’d brought a flashlight for this. From what he could see in the closet, Poe’s smile was gorgeous.   
  
“Wanna rejoin the others?” he said.   
  
“Assuming that Armitage ‘Asshole’ Hux isn’t out there...”  
  
“Who cares about Hux?” Ben said. That wasn’t entirely true. The truth was that Hux had touched more than a few sensitive nerves, actually. Especially considering that he did feel something for Poe, more than just something for someone who had been his best friend since eighth grade.   
  
***  
  
It was actually trying the door that Ben realized, to his chagrin, that the damn door was actually locked. He sighed, rubbing his temples as he felt a headache building up. “Well, fuck,” he said, “Looks like I spoke too soon.” If Poe wasn’t stuck there with him, he would have been angrier.   
  
“Well, maybe someone’ll give us a eulogy when they find us,” Poe said. “ ‘Here lies two stupid college students. If Michael didn’t get them, a locked door did.’”  
  
Ben raised an eyebrow. “A bit morbid, are we?”  
  
“Yeah, that was dark. Sorry.” Poe sighed as he spoke. “Not funny at all, really.”  
  
“S’okay.” Outside, the music had changed to “This Is Halloween” — pity it wasn’t the Marilyn Manson version, Ben thought. That had kicked ass. “Got anything from the snack table?”  
  
“No problem.”  
  
Ben smiled. “Thanks.”  
  
The candy corn was a little bit hard, Ben wasn’t going to deny it. Still, it was pretty good. He swore that Poe’s eyes were on him, not in any sort of judgmental way as far as Ben could tell, but almost appraisingly.   
  
“It’s not so bad,” Ben said. “Being stuck with you.”  
  
“Right backatcha.”  
  
Ben smiled again. Then, “Poe...whenever I’m with you, it’s like...I don’t feel so alone.”  
  
“You’re never alone,” Poe said, and there was something about that simple statement that made Ben feel oddly warm.   
  
“Same here,” Ben said. Then, “What Hux said...”  
  
“He’s just an asshole. You said it yourself.”  
  
“It’s not just that. He’s...right.” Ben swallowed. “I don’t just want to be your best friend.”  
  
He could all but feel Poe’s tension, like he somehow thought he’d done something wrong, and Ben hated the idea that that was even a possibility.   
  
“I want to be with you,” Ben said. “Forever, if possible.”  
  
“I thought...” Poe’s sigh of relief was audible, far too heavy. Then, “So do I, Ben. So do I.”  
  
***  
  
The problem with being in a dark closet was that you had to figure out how it would all fit in one enclosed space when you were all but squished in. And you had to figure out how to navigate noses and lips.   
  
“Sorry,” Ben said. “Stupid nose.”  
  
Poe laughed, kissed his nose, something that made Ben grin almost irrepressibly despite himself. “I like your nose,” he said. “It’s very distinguished."  
  
Ben was about to object when Poe kissed him, this time on the mouth, and fuck, his lips were just so soft. He tasted like the sweets that Poe had sampled earlier, and that made it all the more enjoyable even as Poe’s mouth opened for Ben and Ben let himself taste deeper...deeper...  
  
Fuck, he couldn’t stop a groan from escaping him, a needy, desperate groan. Hands tangling in Poe’s thick hair, and he swore that — fuck, he couldn’t get so hard from just a kiss, could he?   
  
They broke away, and Ben spoke. “Sorry,” he said. “We should be quiet...”  
  
“They’re not gonna notice,” Poe said. He groaned softly. “Fuck, Ben — you taste sweet...”  
  
“So do you.” He doubted that he could have enough of Poe kissing him from this moment on.   
  
Poe’s thumb brushed over Ben’s no-doubt-swollen lower lip, causing Ben to moan softly. Poe chuckled warmly.   
“You really like me kissing you, don’t you?”  
  
“Fuck, yes.” It seemed that the word “fuck” would be Ben’s favorite word of tonight. “Fuck, do whatever you want to me. I’m yours, Poe.”  
  
“That’s the best thing I’ve heard all night.”   
  
Ben hadn’t thought his neck would be so sensitive. Hadn’t thought that Poe kissing and nibbling at it would make him whimper. Poe sucked on his neck, bit before laving his tongue over the bite. Ben gasped, even as Poe’s lips and tongue — fuck, but Ben wanted more. He could only imagine Poe just reducing him to a screaming, climaxing wreck with just that gorgeous mouth.   
  
Poe’s fingers circled Ben’s nipples through Ben’s costume. Fuck, like Poe’s wicked, gorgeous mouth wasn’t enough to all but drive Ben to madness. He groaned — he wondered if anyone heard them from the closet.   
  
“Poe, _fuck." _  
  
“I take it I’m doing something right?” Poe said. He was joking, but Ben could tell, just by what he could see of Poe, that he was uncertain. Poe didn’t need to worry.   
  
“Yeah." Ben laughed, a bit strained. “Wonder what they think out there? Like we’re...hatching an escape plan and I really like your ideas?”  
  
“Let them wonder.” Poe’s voice became lower, almost primal. His hand trailed down towards Ben’s cock, straining against his pants. Ben groaned, both in arousal and embarrassment. He didn’t think his hard dick would be so obvious. "Hey,” Poe said, softly. “It’s okay. Just making sure you want this. You want this, Ben?”  
  
“Yeah.”   
  
Poe unzipped him just enough to free his dick — Poe marveling at how impressive he apparently was. “Don’t know if my hand’s going to cover all of it.”  
  
“Don’t worry about it.” Even the feel of his dick in Poe’s hand, exposed to hungry-looking eyes, was perfect. Poe jerked him off, stroked him, and fuck, the feeling of his small, nimble hand around Ben’s dick...fuck, he was trying to stay quiet, but Poe was playing him like an instrument.   
  
“You like this?” Poe said.   
  
“Yeah.” It came off as a groan. Those deliciously pleasurable, icy strokes of his cock, Poe looking down at him like he was amazed at Ben’s beauty. Ben bit his lip, trying, honest to stars trying at least to stay quiet. It was, for lack of a better word, hard. Hard when Poe was playing him with such precision.   
  
He felt a warmth in his lower belly and, like the slap of a wave, his orgasm hit — and there was so damn much of it, a keening sound coming through his teeth even as he tried not to have it all but torn from him. He watched as Poe sucked his fingers clean, and fuck but if it wasn’t both weird and absolutely hot all at once.   
  
"It’s messy,” Ben murmured.   
  
Poe chuckled. “I like your mess. It’s you.”  
  
Ben had pulled on his pants, still feeling tired and sated after Poe had jerked him to completion (in a closet. He hadn’t thought that would happen) when there was a knock on the closet door. “Ben! Poe!” Paige’s voice. “I’m so sorry about Hux; Jess and I were so worried about you. I’m going to get help, promise.”  
  
“Take your time,” Poe said lightly.   
  
Ben looked at him, tired but also wanting to return the favor. “Time I finish what you started,” he said.   
  
***  
  
He hadn’t been certain if he was doing all of it right when he’d jerked off Poe, but it had been worth Poe trying to keep from moaning too loudly, murmuring the sweetest, most encouraging things to Ben (stuff that was adorable and heart-melting as well as sexy), gasping, and finally coming with a keen that bordered on a scream. Oh, God, how would Poe react if they actually had intercourse? Ben would thoroughly enjoy making Poe scream when he came. It would have to be a goal — to give beautiful, sexy, caring, funny, wonderful Poe Dameron the best orgasms of his life.   
  
Poe zipped back up — and Ben felt a tug of affection seeing his flat yet soft belly for a second — before lying back, sighing in relief. “Fuck,” he said, “That was amazing.”  
  
Ben grinned. “Was a handjob in a closet on your bucket list?”  
  
“Not at the time, but...consider it checked.”  
  
***  
  
Actually making love proper in Poe’s dorm (two days after they had been rescued from the closet by Kaytoo the janitor) was a relief. Luckily, Poe’s roommate Finn was out on a date with his girlfriend Rey, so they had Poe’s dorm to themselves. Star Trek and Doctor Who posters and all.   
  
Well, at least on Poe’s side of the room. Poe had brought lube, and even standing under those posters, Ben hoped to God Poe would want him seeing Ben naked as he did in that closet. Ben hoped he did, even as he stripped down.   
  
Judging by the look on Poe’s face, he had done something right.   
  
“I thought you were gorgeous,” Poe said. “I didn’t think you were one of the most gorgeous men I ever met.”  
  
And that was a huge weight off Ben’s shoulders. Not that Poe was any slouch — the only problem Ben saw with Poe’s exquisite form was making sure he didn’t crush him by mistake.  
  
“What is it?” Poe said.   
  
“It’s just that I might...crush you, and I was thinking we could try and get around this...”  
  
“So what you’re saying, sweetheart,” and fuck, Poe shouldn’t have said that when it made Ben’s heart skip a beat, “Is you want me on top?”  
  
Ben nodded. “It’ll work,” he said. His breathing grew heavy even thinking about it, thinking about Poe atop him.   
  
“Get on the bed, Ben.”  
  
Ben couldn’t deny it. Even people who knew now they were dating — even that didn’t capture how weak Poe made him, if in a good way.   
  
Poe mounted him. He looked like a vision in that moment, and Ben couldn’t help but look at him in what he could only describe as awe. How else was he supposed to look at Poe, really? Even having such a beautiful man on top of him...well, Ben could safely say that he was a very lucky man.   
  
There wasn’t really any set order for things. They did whatever felt good, whatever the other liked, and it all led up to Poe lubing up his fingers, opening himself up enough to take Ben’s cock. Ben wasn’t going to lie; he worried for Poe. Worried about how he was, exactly, going to take Ben. (Ben watched, worried for Poe even as the latter prepared himself, hissing)  
  
“Do you still want to do this?” Ben said.   
  
“Yeah.” Poe sighed. “Just...bit of a backdoor virgin, that’s all.”  
  
“It’s okay.”  
  
“I think...I’m ready. Yeah. That should do it.”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
Poe sank onto his dick. It was warm, all-encompassing, and yet Ben found himself watching Poe’s face to make sure he wasn’t in pain.   
  
“Fuck.” Poe hissed.   
  
“Are you...okay?” Ben almost couldn’t enjoy the feel of Poe’s hole around him; he was already worried that somehow, his size was too much for Poe to take. (Poe had said he was big; Ben didn’t know if it was a good thing or a bad thing, really)  
  
“I’m...good. Great, actually. Fuck, but you’re big, Ben. I love it. Your body’s gorgeous...”  
  
"So...that’s good?” At least Ben could feel himself relaxing.   
  
“It’s perfect. I just...need to move.”  
  
Poe didn’t hold back this time around even as he rode Ben’s cock. Up, down, up, down — Ben groaned even feeling Poe around him. He felt so warm, so tight — Ben rolled his hips just to get deeper into that heat, and Poe actually cried out.   
  
“Did I — ”  
  
“No, no, you did something right, you did something perfect,” Poe said. “I want your damn big dick to hit that spot again, I want you to make me scream.”  
  
Challenge accepted. Ben rolled his hips again, and Poe’s scream of pleasure was enough to make Ben all but shiver, feel even more aroused. Poe was multitasking, jerking himself off as he worked with Ben again and again (some hits, some misses) on hitting his prostate.   
  
Poe swore when Ben’s cock did hit his prostate, moaned. Even those noises — Ben wanted all of him. He was so fucking beautiful, his neck exposed, his face contorted in pleasure. Even the sound of Poe demanding more, deeper, harder, faster — Ben doubted there was room for another man in his life.   
  
Poe cried out when he came, a sound that was like music to Ben’s ears. Ben took a while, but when he followed, he moaned in relief as he released into that man he simply needed so much. Poe got off him before collapsing next to him.   
  
They had to eventually get dressed; Ben knew that. Now that he’d been effectively sated, though, he just needed to hold Poe. Listen to him breathe. Feel his warm body beside his.   
  
“Hey,” Poe murmured. Ben looked affectionately over at him, noticing how peaceful and happy he looked after they’d been so loud in their lovemaking.   
  
“Hey,” Ben said. Somehow, nestled underneath sci-fi posters, it was enough.


End file.
